


Consequences

by allfinehere



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Choking, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6480529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfinehere/pseuds/allfinehere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux is tired of Ren destroying his ship during his fits of rage. Shouting at him never works, so Hux tries a different tactic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo this is my first foray into this (both PWP and kylux). It's not exactly a beautiful piece of literature, but I needed to get it out of my system lol. Just living in the dumpster these days.

“Ren!” Hux’s voice rang out sharp and clear amidst the chaos. 

To his surprise, the Knight stilled. A harsh, static noise emanated from the voice modulator in his helmet as he caught his breath. The ruined equipment around him smoked and sparked, a metallic tang in the air. Hux grimaced; it felt like it was coating his mouth. At least there hadn’t been any human casualties this time, though the situation hadn’t been entirely diffused yet.

“That is quite enough. Stop destroying my ship,” Hux continued, keeping his voice low and even. He usually just yelled at Ren, who yelled back until they went their separate ways. Perhaps a different tactic was in order this time, since Ren actually seemed to be listening. 

The Knight thumbed the activation switch on his lightsaber, and the crackling, unstable blade retreated into the hilt. The room was suddenly much quieter as Ren looked at Hux but still said nothing, as if he were awaiting orders. This was odd behavior, but Hux wasn’t about to question something that made his life easier. 

To test this new attitude, Hux issued another order. “Come here,” he commanded, using the same tone of voice he would with a subordinate. 

Attaching his lightsaber to his belt, Ren crossed the room to stand before Hux. As Hux could not see his expression, he had to rely on body language to approximate what Ren was thinking. His posture was as proud and obstinate as ever, and yet here he was, following Hux’s orders. 

Perhaps this was what these outbursts were about, in part. Much of it was borne of anger and frustration, a child-like temper tantrum, but maybe Ren was also seeking direction. Someone to put him in his place.

Taking a risk on the off chance he was right, Hux said, “Follow me,” and turned on his heel to walk out of the room and down the stark halls of the ship. He allowed himself a small smile when he heard the Knight following close behind. He wondered what had changed; why was Ren willing to follow orders this time? Had he had enough of his own fits? Had he reached a point where he felt too out of control? Hux had never been good with the emotional side of life. It made things messy and complicated; he hadn’t gotten this far by considering his feelings. He’d made smart (and often ruthless) decisions, and as a result he was possibly the youngest general the First Order had ever seen. Whatever it was, it didn’t matter so long as Ren was doing what he was told.

If Hux was logic and tactics, Ren was irrationality and reaction. He let his decisions be ruled by emotion, hence the frequent outbursts. Maybe Snoke thought they would balance each other out, though Hux privately thought it more likely that the Supreme Leader was simply entertained by it. The two of them were more often working in conflict than harmony, which wasn’t exactly productive.

Hux keyed in the code on the access panel to his quarters. The door slid open with a hiss, and he stepped inside. Ren followed, still close behind. Hux’s quarters were as orderly as one might expect of the general. His bed was neatly made and everything was in its proper place. Hux had never seen Ren’s quarters, but he imagined they were as chaotic as the man himself.

The door slid shut and Hux turned to look at Ren. Time to see how far he could push this. “Remove your helmet,” he ordered calmly, waiting with an expectant stare.

In truth, he was somewhat nervously anticipating Ren’s reaction to this. He had never seen Ren’s face before and had no clue as to what he might look like. He assumed the man was scarred or disfigured; otherwise what was the need for the helmet outside of battle? Perhaps he needed the apparatus to breathe properly like the legendary Darth Vader, in which case he would object to Hux’s order and the whole experiment would be over.

Slowly, Ren placed his hands on either side of his helmet and pressed a catch which engaged a mechanical part that allowed the helmet to be lifted off. Hux realized he was holding his breath, and slowly let it out. Surely this wasn’t that big of a deal. 

When Ren finally removed the helmet and shook out his hair, to say that Hux was surprised would be an understatement. Ren was oddly beautiful; separately his features were odd and ungainly, but together it seemed to work. What was most shocking was how young the Knight appeared, and now Hux realized that he wore the helmet not to hide disfigurement, but to hide the fact that he looked like a child. 

Ren was watching him, uncertainty in his gaze as though he were waiting for Hux to make a disparaging remark about his appearance. 

“I didn’t realize you were so insecure, Ren,” he taunted. It was an antagonistic statement, more in line with their usual fare. 

“I’m not,” Ren replied sullenly, though the fact that he averted his gaze spoke otherwise. 

“About your abilities, no. About your appearance, apparently yes,” Hux pressed.

“If you’re just going to mock me, I’ll leave,” Ren threatened, frowning. “I assume there was a reason you brought me here?”

“You won’t leave,” Hux said calmly. “And I brought you here because you followed.”

Ren was quiet for a moment, clearly warring with himself about whether to be stubborn and leave like he’d threatened to do, or stay and see what Hux wanted. His face was incredibly open and expressive, and Hux found he wanted to study it more. Find out what other expressions he could put there.

Hux had never been a particularly sexual person. He had experimented a few times in the Academy, but the furtive sneaking around was always unsatisfying. Since then, he’d been too busy to pursue a relationship. There had been anonymous sex here and there, but it stopped when he achieved the rank of general. Now, though, he considered sex for the first time in quite a while as he couldn’t deny that he found Ren oddly attractive. The combination of that and the fact that Ren seemed particularly agreeable to following orders today was enticing. 

Ren visibly relaxed as he made his decision, and a thrill of excitement ran down Hux’s spine. The Knight was staying.

“Put the helmet down there,” he said, motioning towards a low, empty table near a small couch. Ren did as he said, then waited expectantly as if they had made an agreement to do whatever Hux suggested despite the fact that they hadn’t actually discussed it. Hux wasn’t worried; Ren was more than capable of defending himself and leaving if he wanted. 

“Take off everything else and lay it neatly on the couch,” he said coolly, nodding towards the small gray piece of furniture. Ren’s eyes widened and Hux thought he was about to protest, but he complied and calmly took off the outermost layer of his robes and draped it over the arm of the couch. As it turned out, Ren’s outfit was somewhat complicated and watching him remove it was a little thrilling. Ren wasn’t putting on a show; he was simply removing the garments as Hux imagined he normally would. Still, it was like unwrapping a complicated present and Hux was pleased by what each new layer revealed. He almost had Ren stop when he reached a layer that was a simple black tank top and _suspenders_ of all things; he found the strange combination highly attractive. He’d save it for another time. If there was another time. 

Soon Ren was down to black boxer-briefs, and Hux wondered amusedly for a moment if everything the man owned was black. He took his time looking Ren over. The man was broad and muscular, and scars marked his skin here and there. Hux was very pleased. Ren’s face and chest were flushed, and there was already a slight bulge in his undergarments. Now that the man had removed his boots, Hux stood slightly taller than him. He smirked. “Do you get off on this, Ren?” he asked, tilting the man’s chin up. “Undressing for someone, being inspected?”

Run mumbled something, glancing away.

“Speak up,” Hux said sharply, tightening his grip on Ren’s chin.

“Not someone,” he replied, only a little more clearly. “You.”

Heat pooled in Hux’s belly and he began to swell in his trousers. He was surprised, but hid it well. “And why is that?”

Ren frowned. “You’re my only equal on this ship,” he replied, then fell silent as if that was a clear explanation. 

Hux let it slide in favor of getting Ren completely undressed. “Take those off, too,” he ordered, nodding towards Ren’s undergarments. The Knight hesitated for a moment, then shimmied clumsily out of them and placed them with his other clothes. It was sort of awkwardly endearing. Hux took in the fully naked Knight without saying anything, making him wait. Ren already mostly erect, which was simultaneously amusing and arousing. He was bigger than Hux had expected, but that wouldn’t have any bearing on what Hux had planned. 

“So excited already,” he murmured, brushing the backs of his fingers along Ren’s jawline. Ren’s eyes fluttered closed for a second before opening them again, dark with desire. “It’s rather pathetic how easy it is to arouse you.”

Ren didn’t reply, just leaned his cheek against Hux’s hand as if asking for more. Hux was growing more pleased by the second. It appeared that the stubborn, out of control Knight _liked_ to be degraded. Hux would never have guessed, but was increasingly glad he’d taken the risk to find out. 

“On your knees,” Hux ordered, and the words were barely out of his mouth before Ren was complying. The Knight’s large hands twitched at his sides, as if he wanted to touch but wasn’t sure he had permission. Amazing. Not even an hour ago he was destroying a control room, and now he was awaiting Hux’s permission to do something as simple as touch.

Hux removed his jacket and draped it neatly on the other arm of the couch, then came back to stand before Ren. He undid his belt, then unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers, settling them low over his hips. He pulled himself out, stroking himself a few times while Ren watched almost hungrily. Ren’s mouth in particular was gorgeous, and it was going to look even better on his cock. 

Ren moved, and Hux grabbed his hair and yanked him back, which elicited a moan from him. Hux smiled, sharp and predatory. “Ask first.”

The Knight tried to glare at him, but it came off rather weak. Hux pulled on his hair again, causing choked-off moan. “Ask,” he repeated.

“Please,” Ren mumbled, trying to be defiant but quickly losing the battle between clinging to the last vestiges of control and letting go completely. 

“Please what?” Hux asked, tightening his grip in the dark curls.

“Please can I touch?” Ren asked, voice rough with arousal.

“Good boy,” Hux replied, and relinquished his hold on Ren’s hair, though he kept his hand at the back of Ren’s head. 

Ren was hesitant at first, licking up the underside of Hux’s cock as though he were feeling him out, deciding what to do. Then he took the head into his mouth and Hux shuddered, more at the sight of Ren on his knees with his mouth around Hux’s cock than at the sensation of being enveloped in warm wetness, though that was pleasant too. As Ren explored, Hux began to wonder if he’d ever done this before. Perhaps he needed guidance.

“Good,” Hux murmured, as Ren seemed to react equally favorably to praise as he did to humiliation. Maybe he was just desperate for any kind of attention. Hux pressed on the back of Ren’s head, pushing more of his cock into Ren’s mouth with each thrust. Ren’s effort was valiant, but when Hux pressed in and held Ren’s head there, he began to choke and cough around Hux’s length. The general held him there for a moment more, then allowed him to pull off. Saliva trailed between Ren’s swollen lips and Hux’s dick. Gods, it was a beautiful sight. 

Ren seemed afraid he had done something wrong, and moved to take Hux back into his mouth. Instead, on a whim Hux pulled him into a standing position and kissed him roughly, biting the other man’s lower lip until he tasted the coppery tang of blood. Ren only whimpered, but didn’t pull away. 

Hux broke off the kiss, catching his breath. “This is the first time you’ve done this, isn’t it?” he asked, backing up just enough to see Ren’s expression.

“No,” Ren said defensively. “I’ve kissed people before.”

“Not that,” Hux replied, cupping Ren’s jaw in his hand and running a thumb over his lower lip, smearing the blood against his skin.

“Yes,” Ren replied quietly, searching Hux’s face for approval.

“Gorgeous,” Hux murmured before pushing the other man back down to his knees. Not only was Ren unbelievably submissive, he was potentially a virgin as well. With this, anyway. The rush of power made Hux feel a little lightheaded, and his cock twitched in anticipation.

He pushed back into Ren’s mouth, and this time the Knight took a more active role. He sucked harder, cheeks hollowing, and took increasingly more of Hux’s length as he moved. His own cock looked achingly hard, flushed red and leaking precome. However, he kept his hands on his thighs, apparently awaiting Hux’s permission for that, too. 

Hux let Ren do what he wanted for a while, maintaining control of himself. He wasn’t ready for this to be over yet. Running a hand through Ren’s curls, he clenched his fist in them, which just seemed to spur Ren on. 

“You’re so reactive,” Hux said, admiring the sight before him. “I should’ve known, based on what you do to my ship.”

Ren didn’t respond, his mouth rather occupied. He also didn’t give any sign he’d even heard Hux, completely absorbed in what he was doing. Hux bit his lip, trying to distract himself from how good this felt. 

The general watched as Ren slowly took Hux’s whole length into his mouth, breathing hard through his nose and swallowing around Hux’s cock as he tried to get used to the sensation. Hux closed his hand over Ren’s throat without applying pressure, just feeling. 

Ren began to choke and cough again. It was inexplicably arousing to watch Ren choke on his cock, but Hux didn’t want the Knight to start gagging so he pulled him off. 

“Stop,” he said, slapping Ren when the Knight tried to resume his activities. Ren appeared shocked for a moment as he looked up at Hux, pupils blown wide with arousal. Hux’s handprint began to form red on Ren’s cheek. “Pitiful,” Hux said quietly. “Do you have control of yourself now?”

Nodding, Ren wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. 

“Answer me,” Hux said, tightening his grip in Ren’s hair. 

“Yes,” Ren answered, voice hoarse from the abuse to his throat.

“Good.” Hux held Ren’s head in place and thrust into his mouth. Some strokes were shorter, and sometimes his cock hit the back of Ren’s throat. Tears slowly tracked their way down Ren’s cheeks as he did his best to hold still and refrain from coughing. 

It wasn’t much longer before Hux came down Ren’s throat. Ren frantically swallowed so as not to choke, and Hux shuddered with the overwhelming release of his first orgasm with another person in years. 

Sliding out of Ren’s mouth, Hux tucked his softening cock back in his underwear and wiped Ren’s tears with a swipe of his thumb, smearing them over the lingering handprint he’d put there. Ren was trembling with barely restrained arousal. In a rare act of pity, Hux brought Ren to his feet and kissed him fiercely, wrapping a hand around his cock. After only a few rough strokes, Ren came hard with a moan and slumped in Hux’s grip - Hux had to wrap an arm around him to keep him from falling. Maybe it wasn’t pity, though, as Hux didn’t feel sorry for the man. Maybe it was just another chance to hold power over Ren, which he found very gratifying.

When Ren had recovered enough to stand on his own, Hux held out the hand that Ren had come in, waiting expectantly. Ren glanced at his hand, then at Hux, then proceeded to lick Hux’s hand clean, eyes averted. He seemed to find this embarrassing, but was also perfectly willing to do it. Pleased, even. “Good boy,” Hux murmured again, and enjoyed watching Ren’s cheeks flush with the praise.

“You may put your clothes back on,” Hux said when Ren was finished cleaning his hand. Ren did so hurriedly, as if he was suddenly shy about being naked.

His robes were something like armor, Hux decided. Once he had them back on, Ren seemed more like his usual self, despite looking thoroughly fucked.

“Don’t think this changes things,” Ren said coldly, pulling a glove on.

“Oh, but it does,” Hux laughed, doing up his own belt.

Conflict was evident on Ren’s face. “Not out there,” he jerked his head towards the door. “It doesn’t change that. We’re equals,” he stated, as if needing to reassure himself. 

“But in here?” Hux asked, a teasing note to his voice.

“I would be...agreeable to more...interactions,” Ren said haltingly, avoiding Hux’s gaze.

Hux smirked. “As would I.”

Ren’s mouth twitched into a partial smile before he schooled his features into a frown. Putting his helmet back on, he exited the room quickly.

Hux sat down on the couch and relaxed, very much looking forward to their next meeting.


End file.
